What Boredom Brings
by BlackSpark
Summary: An unexpected visit leads two people into talking about how things have changed for them. They learn and discover more than they had ever dreamed of. Shounen ai.


Hey guys ^_^ This is one of the few fanfics I've written…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon .

**What Boredom Brings**

_Tick.__ Tock. Tick. Tock._

The fingers on the clock moved slowly, counting each second gone by. Very rarely do others hear the soft noises, too busy being entertained by their lives to notice. However, when you're bored…

_Thump_. A pillow hit the clock, sending it to the floor. 

Well, when you're bored, you pick up on the smallest of things. And it can drive someone into madness.

A blond turned over in the bed from where the pillow had come from. He glared at the clock, eyes half closed, as if tired or exhausted.

Or just plain bored.

"I need to get away from here…" The boy muttered to himself, voice holding a tone of dullness. "There's nothing to do."

Pulling himself out of his bed, the boy headed towards his desk. It was neat, for the most part; pencils tied together, books to the side. A computer was sitting in the middle, its screen vibrant and colorful. The boy opened up a drawer, pulling out an interesting looking device, unlike anything else people had nowadays. 

Holding it up to the screen, he said: "Digiport, open."

The screen changed immediately, as light filled the room. When it faded away, there was only emptiness where the boy had been.

He landed in another world, though it was one he'd been in before. He smiled to himself. "Now this, Takeru, is the perfect way to solve boredom." He said to himself, taking in his surroundings. The wind blew his blond hair, as he sighed contentedly.

"Duh. I could've told you that."

The boy named Takeru whirled around, facing another boy his age. "Daisuke," He sighed. "It was you. What are you doing here?"

Daisuke smirked. "Conquering the same beast as you." He received a confused look as his reply. Sighing, he added on, "Boredom, Takeru. Boredom."

Takeru smiled at the maroon-haired boy, glancing at the sky. It was near sunset; the colors in the sky had mingled together, causing the sky to look as if it was on fire. Red, orange, and yellow were the dominant colors at the moment, the warm colors making the sky seem more lively and vibrant. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Daisuke said softly, as if not to disturb the peaceful mood that had fallen over the moment. Takeru nodded. "It sure is."

The two remained silent, watching as the wind blew clouds by. Suddenly, Takeru's head snapped around, casting a glance at Daisuke. "Hey, isn't your birthday soon?"

Daisuke grinned. "Yeah, the second of August." He sat down, leaning on a tree. "I'll probably invite the rest of the Digidestined over or something."

Takeru nodded. "Yeah, that'll be fun. Chaotic, but fun." 

"You say chaotic like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe cause it is."

The maroon-haired boy stuck his tongue out at the blond, but his sparkling brown eyes revealed that he was only joking. His friend only laughed in response. "I was thinking of inviting this other kid, but…" Daisuke trailed off, looking downwards. Takeru cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better look at his face. Daisuke's eyes seemed duller, somehow, and from what he saw, his friend's expression seemed pretty downcast. _He looks so sad…what could possibly be wrong to get him down like this? The brown-eyed boy looked up, as a blush crept onto TK's face. _I've got to stop staring at him like that, even if he is pretty cute when he's sad._ He winced, mentally slapping himself. _Stop that, he's your friend, nothing more. He NEVER will be anything more than that.__

Takeru took a deep breath. "But what?" He asked, gently, trying not to pressure him. Daisuke looked up, eyes filled with sadness and hurt. Takeru felt his heart race. _Stop it!_

"He killed himself a week ago." He replied, softly. Takeru raised an eyebrow, as Daisuke lifted up his head to face him. "You know that kid, Ben, in our class? Yeah, well, he didn't have many friends…"

"But what has that got to do with you? I mean, you two never talked before, did you?"

"I'm getting there!" Daisuke snapped, annoyed. He winced at his reaction. _Calm down, dude, Takeru was just asking something. Why do I always do that? No wonder the others get annoyed at me so easy. He took a deep breath. "After our adventure with our digimon was over, it was like it changed me or something. I mean, I felt so…different, you know? It wasn't the same when I was with my other friends, they all kind of thought I was weird after a while. They still talked to me and stuff, but then I noticed Ben. Our adventure must've done SOMETHING to me, cause I just started to talk to him, even when I never bothered looking over at him before. I felt bad for him, ya know? I guess I became his friend, but he was real lonely and stuff…he didn't have any self-esteem in himself, didn't think he could do anything." Daisuke paused, a sad look remaining on his face. After a moment, he spoke up again, voice filled with regret. "I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't believe anything I said. I was hoping that I could introduce him to you guys, so he wouldn't be lonely anymore, but then…" He trailed off, looking downwards. "I guess I thought of it too late."_

Takeru's gaze remained steady on him. "Daisuke, this is not your fault. It was his choice, not yours. There's only so much one person can do."

"I, I know…but I can't stop thinking about it, ya know?" He sighed, brushing a hand through his reddish hair. Curiously, he cast his glance upon his companion. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Ever thought of what?" Takeru looked at him, confused. "Of…suicide?" Daisuke nodded, not fazed by his friend's surprised tone. "No…not at all. There's nothing I'm extremely upset about."

"We're luckier than most… Daisuke replied, softly, a faraway look in his eyes. Suddenly, he blinked, looking back at his friend. "Hey, can you be completely honest?"

"Sure, why?"

He bit his lip. "Was I a…jerk when you first met me?"

Takeru took his time to think, looking out into the horizon. The sky was darker now, as the warm colors were being replaced by that of shades of blue and purple. "A little," He said, his crystal blue eyes gazing into his friend's. He watched as Daisuke winced, his heart dropping. "But you are right. This adventure has changed you, or at least brought out aspects of yourself you didn't realize you had. You take into consideration people's feelings more often, and you're much more forgiving than I think any of us are."

Daisuke nodded, obviously relieved. "Thanks. You know, I used to think you were a big goody two shoes."

"And now?"

He grinned. "Who said my opinion changed?" Takeru looked startled. "Nah, just kidding. You're OK." 

Takeru laughed. "OK? I'm more than OK!"

"Ha, dude, you wish." The red-head shot back, the grin still spread out on his face. _If only he knew how right he was…his heart began pounding at the thought. "Seriously though, I DID learn something new about myself."_

Takeru looked curious. "Really? What?"

Daisuke took a deep breath. _OK now, you can do this. He's your friend, he won't do anything._ "Well, I…well, you see, I'm…I'm…I'm bi." He finally managed to stutter out, feeling a burden being taken off his shoulders. _Well, that wasn't too bad._

Takeru raised his eyebrows. "Bi? As in bisexual?"

Daisuke gave him a strange look. "How many other meanings of bi do you know?"

Takeru couldn't help but smile. Daisuke watched him, as the blond remained quiet for a moment. Then, he replied: "Dai, you know there's nothing wrong with that, right? I don't have a problem with it, and I'm sure none of the others do."

Daisuke's heart began to race, Takeru's soft reply echoing in his ears. "You…you don't?" Takeru nodded, as Dai breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, I feel much better." He looked over at the blond, spotting him staring once again. The blue-eyed boy looked rather thoughtful, studying Daisuke curiously. "Uh, Takeru, what is it?"

He could've sworn he saw Takeru blush. "Well, I was just wondering…how did you know? That you were bi?"

Now it was Dai's turn to blush. "Well, I, um…" _Great, how am I supposed to answer this?_ "I, it's um…sorta…personal." He saw the disappointment flash across the blonde's face. _Darn it, why do I feel guilty?  He looked away. "Don't do that." He whispered, unaware of what he had just said aloud._

"Do what?"

The red-head's face flushed. "Uh…nothing."

Takeru walked closer, eying Daisuke. "No, tell me."

Daisuke felt his heart beat faster, as the blonde's eyes bore into his own... "Don't look at me like that! I might-" He cut himself off, groaning.

Takeru's eyes widened. "Might what?" He asked, sitting down next to his friend.

_Aw, the hell with it._ "I might do this." He replied, voice soft and low. He gazed at Takeru for a moment, his finger brushing away a stray lock of blond hair. Suddenly, he leaned in, and to the blonde's surprise, captured his lips in his. He cupped his friend's face with his hand, stroking his face lovingly. Takeru didn't pull away, as he thought he would-instead, the blue eyed boy chose to deepen the kiss. _So this is what bliss feels like_ Dai thought to himself, his heart thumping so hard he thought TK could hear it. _I wish this didn't have to end._

After another moment, they pulled apart. Neither said anything for a moment, eyes locked on each other. The only sound was that of the wind and of the boys' breathing. Finally, Daisuke broke the silence: "THAT'S why you wanted to know how I knew I was bi!"

Takeru gave him an odd glance. "You just figured that out NOW?"

Dai blinked. "Yeah." The blond smiled in response, shaking his head. The teen's brown eyes softened. "I've never done that before…it was nice."

"Me neither." Takeru replied. "Yeah, it was." He glanced cautiously at Dai. "Does this mean that you-"

"Like you? Oh no, I just kiss boys for the hell of it."

Takeru smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Both of them smiled at each other, eyes dancing in bliss. Takeru sighed happily, gazing out into the distance. "Takeru?"

"Mmm?"

"You have to be bored more often."

Takeru laughed, one of the last sounds made by either of them. When you're in love, there isn't always a need to talk. 

THE END

Well, that's the end. Please review, and NO FLAMES, only constructive criticism please! Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
